


Brotherly Love

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-16
Updated: 2008-08-16
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron/Harry - Bill gives Ron some brotherly support.





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **Prompt:** Brother @ [](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/)**harryron100**  
>  **A/N:** I wanted to write Bill because I've never written him before.

"I've seen the way you look at him," Bill smiled at his youngest brother. "I know that look."

Ron swallowed, continuing to stare at his knees.

"You know, it's okay to bat for the other team, Ron," Bill continued, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I don't… I'm not…" Ron struggled to explain.

Finally, he sighed.

"It's not men. Just Harry. Only Harry."

"I understand," Bill said, squeezing his shoulder. "Believe me."

"You do?" Ron frowned, and met his brother's eyes for the first time.

Bill nodded.

"Go for it. I've seen the way he looks at you, too."


End file.
